Dark and Wild
by DiamondCrush
Summary: Sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan kegilaan, obsesi, sakit, dan kebahagiaan dalam satu hal sekaligus. Sesuatu yang ingin di jauhi namun mendekat dalam waktu bersamaan. Dimana penolakan sudah tidak berlaku. Disaat kata 'tidak' sulit terucap dan disaat terjebak dalam segi tak beraturan. Hanya ada dua pilihan, -menyakiti atau disakiti- untuk sesuatu yang disebut 'Cinta'
1. Chapter 1

Tap… Tap…. Tap

Suara lantai yang berpadu dengan pantulan sepatu kayu terus mengaung disetiap langkah yang ditimbulkan. Uwabaki bewarna putih dengan coretan biru yang menandakan bahwa si pemilik adalah kelas paling junior dikelasnya tetap setia dengan ritme langkah miliknya. Sesekali matanya bergulik melirik benda kecil berwarna golden brown yang setia bertengger di tangan kananya.

Rambut yang bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Dia tak ingin hari ini harus diawali dengan bentakan atau hukuman. Dia memang teledor kali ini, salah memperkirakan keberangkatan bis hingga menyebabkan bis yang seharusnya dia tunggu sudah pergi meninggalkannya yang harus berlari dari halte menuju sekolah.

"AH! It—ittai"

Ceroboh, memang sangat menggambarkan dirinya. Mungkin fikirannya terlalu focus hingga tanpa sadar salah satu kakinya berjengit menyebabkan kedua kakinya bertubrukan dan mengharuskan siku miliknya tergores membentur lantai koridor karena bergesekan. Sedikit panas dan terasa perih. Ah kenapa dia suka sekali membuat kesalahan. Kedua tangan dia tepukkan pelan membersihkan noda yang tertempel lalu menepuk sikunya yang jika di lihat-lihat justru terlihat semakin memerah.

"Daijobu?"

Baritone suara menghampirinya yang masih terduduk dilantai, mata amethyst khas miliknya bergulir menatap uwabaki dengan goresan berwana merah sudah berada didepannya. Tanpa sadar bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah huruf 'o' kecil. menyadari jika dia akan berurusan dengan orang yang tingkatannya paling tinggi disekolahnya.

"Hei… kau bisa mendengarkanku kan?"

Suara serak berat sangat khas menyapu gendang telinga miliknya, membuatnya tersentak tersadar jika orang itu masih tetap berada didepannya. Sedikit mendongak dia mencoba melihat suara baritone milik siapa. Perlahan dia bisa melihat kedua kaki tinggi, pinggang, bahu yang kokoh, warna kulit dan dan terakhir yang membuatnya langsung mematung dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya adalah dua buah lautan biru bercahaya pembuat irama degup jantung miliknya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Warna rambut yang mencolok seharusnya bisa membuat orang yang dia ketahui pria tersebut terlihat aneh namun entah kenapa justru membuat garis wajah tegas dihadapannya terlihat sangat keren.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan ini"

Dan yang dia tahu selanjutnya tangannya telah berada dalam jangkuan hangat tak terkira, sebuah benda persegi panjang terselip disana. Membuat kepalanya terangkat dari persembunyian rambut biru tua untuk menutupi guratan merah yang semakin terlihat disana. Seperti mendapat suntikan formalin tubuhnya membeku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dua sudut bibir yang tertarik, senyuman termanis yang pernah dia lihat. Degupan tercepat yang pernah dia rasakan. Dan dia tak akan pernah melupakan saat dimana pria itu melenggang pergi masih dengan senyuman yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Meninggalkan dirinya dan sebuah plester bergambar ditangan. Dia akan terus mengingatnya.

**1****st**** Dark and Wild**

Romance, Friendship, School-life

Naruto x Hinata

T

Disclaimer:

Story is mine

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Typo, and another

©DiamondCrush 2015

_**11 Februari**_

_** Hari ini aku kembali melihatnya. Senyumannya yang lebar seperti menyuntikan pasokan energy tersendiri untukku. Dan seperti biasanya juga hari ini aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya bercanda bersama dengan teman-temannya dan mungkin melihatnya bersama dengan perempuan lain. Bukan, bukan Sakura-san yang duduk disebalahnya membuatku tak nyaman, karena aku tahu mereka adalah saudara sepupu tapi gadis yang sudah menjadi manajer klub basket dua tahun belakangan ini. **_

_** Aku tak tahu, aku hanya tidak suka saat gadis itu mendekat kearah'nya' menawarkan minuman dan yang paling parah mengusap keringatnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa mereka tidak pacaran dan 'dia' sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Shion senpai yang terus menerus menempel padanya. Namun tetap saja semua hal yang ku lihat dan kusaksikan sendiri membuatku terasa sesak. Sesaat aku ingin sekali berada di posisi Shion senpai, tapi ya itu hanya satu permasalahannya. aku tak cukup berani. **_

__Hinata menutup buku bersampul ungu dalam pangkuannya. Setelah selesai menulis apa yang ingin dia katakan matanya kembali teralih pada segerombolan siswa dia ujung kantin. Lagi-lagi helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibir mungil miliknya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa terselip dalam helaan nafas yang entah sudah berapa kali dia keluarkan. Segera dia alihkan pandangan saat siswi berambut pirang datang mendekat kearah gerombolan siswa yang menjadi titik fokusnya sedari tadi.

Wanita itulah yang sedari tadi menjadi beban pikirannya. Entah bagaimana caranya wanita itu bisa duduk didekat objek yang seharunya menjadi pemandangan tersendiri untuknya. Duduk disana meski terlihat rasa tidak nyaman dari mata cerah yang sangat dia kegumi tersebut. Ingin rasanya Hinata lari saat ini juga namun ada seseorang yang harus dia tunggu, seseorang yang tengah memesan makanan.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan.. tadi aku harus mengantri dulu" suara penuh sesal hinggap ke dalam gendang telinga miliknya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membantu gadis keturunan Tionghoa itu membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Daijobu.. aku juga tidak sedang terburu-buru"

Senyuman lebar yang membuat kedua mata bulannya juga ikut terpejam menampilkan sebuah senyuman juga dari kelopak mata miliknya. Cantik, tentu saja. anggun, tak usah dipertanyakan lagi melihat marga Hyuuga tersemat di belakang namanya. Baik, ramah, dan lemah lembut. Sungguh dia bisa saja menjadi primadona sekolah jika saja dia membuang sikap pemalu dalam dirinya.

"Ne Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menolehkan pandangannya pada Tenten yang menatapnya penuh minat, yang hanya dibalas dengan kening yang menyatu sempurna olehnya. Hinata bisa melihat raut penasaran dan penuh ketertarikan dari mata didepannya. "Na-Nani?"

"Saat kenaikan kelas nanti mana targetmu?"

"Hee?" sungguh Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Tenten. Andai saja dia bisa memahami atau setidaknya andai saja Tenten bisa memilih kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan sesuatu mungkin dia tidak akan menaikkan satu oktaf dari suaranya.

"Iya! Saat kenaikan kelas nanti kau ingin naik di kelas berapa? Misalkan 12-1 mungkin" penjelasan Tenten yang diakhiri pandangan menerawang kedepan seolah-olah sedang memikirkan masa depan miliknya kini sudah membuatnya paham. Matanya kini melirik pojok kantin, lebih tepatnya melirik pria bersurai pirang yang sedang bercanda dengan para kloninya.

"Mana aku tahu, lagi pula kitakan masih kelas satu. Dan juga mana bisa kita memilih kelas" Diakhiri dengan helaan nafas. Tentu saja mana bisa begitu, jika bisa maka dari awal dia ingin langsung naik ke kelas 12 dan tentunya masuk kekelas yang sama dengannya.

"Ah.. wakatta…" Hinata hanya terkikik geli saat melihat Tenten menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tahu siapa dan kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan Tenten. Kakak sepupunya yang juga berada di kloni yang sama di pojok kantin. Berambut coklat panjang dengan pigmen kulit yang sama dengan miliknya –Hyuuga Neji-

"Memangnya kenapa kau sangat ini masuk kesana?" Tak tahan juga sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa sebagian besar murid disini begitu terpikat dengan daya tarik 12-1 entah karena memang berisi siswa unggulan atau karena berisi siswa populer.

Tenten menyeruput minuman dingin miliknya sebelum kembali beralih pada Hinata. "Kau tak tahu semua siswa unggulan berada disana. Otak encer ditambah dengan muka yang memadai. Siapa juga yang tak ingin berada disana. 100% _most wanted _di sekolah ini ada di kelas itu. Sasuke senpai, Kiba senpai, Shino Senpai, Gaara Senpai, Shikamaru senpai, Neji Senpai, Naruto senpai, dan jangan memaksaku mengabsen mereka semua. Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk membacakan 30 penghuni kelas itu kan?"

"Wakatta… wakatta"

Hinata tertawa kecil setelahnya. Benar ucapan Tenten 100% most wanted disekolahnya ada disana. Dan jangan lupakan pirang jabrik yang juga termasuk dalam daftar kalimat Tenten membuat kedua pipinya menghangat hanya karena mendengarnya. Pria yang selalu ada dalam buku di genggamannya. Namikaze Naruto.

|Dark and Wild|

Mata elang miliknya terus terpaku pada satu titik. Punggung yang terus membelakanginya tak pernah dia hiraukan. Meski dari belakang dia bisa melihatnya. Onyx hitamnya dengan bebas bisa menangkap setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan objek pandangannya. Tertawa kecil atau sekedar tersenyum dengan gadis bercepol dua didepannya. Dia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai kegiatannya ini.

"Menguntit gadis itu tindakan yang tidak baik lo Teme"

Matanya segera berputar menatap pria yang kini tengah tertawa lebar karena memergokinya tengah menatap seseorang dalam diam. Hanya mendesis pelan tapi juga percuman meski dia memakinya dengan seribu kata umpatanpun tak akan berakhir dan pada akhirnya teman-temannya yang lainpun akan ikut memperhatikannya.

"Diam kau Dobe!"

"Hyuuga Hinata ya? Jadi itu seleramu Sasuke?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke memberikan satu buah salam hangat pada pria yang ada di depannya saat ini agar tampang mengantuk miliknya segera hilang dan berganti dengan warna biru tua yang akan menghiasi muka malas tersebut. Sasuke menggeram kesal jika bukan karena mulut ember pria itu maka dia tak akan ketahuan begini. Ditambah Neji ada disana juga.

"Kau mendekati adikku?!"

"Siapa yang bilang?!"

"Bodoh muka keparatmu itu yang memberitahuku!"

Melihat Sasuke yang sedikit merinding karena Neji cukup menghiburnya juga ternyata. Meski pria tanpa ekspresi it uterus saja mengelak dia tahu itu. berteman selama delapan belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Tanpa bertanya atau menjawab dia sudah tahu hal yang pasti. Mata musim panas miliknya bergulir menatap objek yang kini menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Moshi-moshi!

Author newbi dalam dunia NaruHina. Udah lama jadi author cuman baru dalam dunia anime..

Maaf kalo ceritanya agak gimana gitu soalnya ini fic pertama aku bertemakan anime dan Jepang. Jadi maafkan author kalo ada yang salah dalam penulisan.

Bagi para senpai bisa dong bagi informasi tentang naruhina atau enggak tentang dunia anime.. kalo bisa sih ajarin bahasa jepang juga.. *banyak maunya*

Sekian dari author RnR plisss


	2. Chapter 2

Tangan putih miliknya dia biarkan tergenggam erat, tak perduli dengan warna merah pekat yang menghiasi buku tangannya. Masa bodoh dengan semua hal yang terus melingkupi seluruh hidupnya. Amarah gelap yang menyelimuti dirinya dia biarkan menghintam melingkupi seluruh tubuh. Dia ingin sendiri, dia ingin lari untuk sementara, dia ingin berteriak untuk sekarang. Namun seperti gembok tanpa kunci yang dia lakukan hanya duduk diam dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Tangan yang menampilkan seluruh urat menandakan dia tengah menahan mati-matian rasa gejolak yang terus dipendam kini terangkat mengacak kasar rambut legam yang menjadi treadmark-nya. Semua hal yang ada dalam hidupnya benar-benar membuatnya muak, benar-benar membuatnya ingin berlari sejauhnya. Semua hal gila yang bahkan tak pernah bisa dia hentikan sekeras apapun dia mencoba. Terasa begitu menyakitkan, dan puncaknya adalah hari ini dimana harus dia lampiaskan dengan kaca yang terus membisu menyaksikan semua hal yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

"Da-daijoubu?"

Suara cicitan lembut pelan menyapu gendang telinganya. Bibirnya mendengus kasar tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara yang dia tahu hanya rambut biru tua menyapa penglihatannya. Dia sudah muak dengan semua hal yang berada disekitarnya. Semua hal yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Dia tahu semua gadis yang mendekat kerahnya karena dia tampan dan lebih dari berkecukupan, dia sudah muak dengan kepedulian yang penuh kepura-puraan dalam hidupnya.

"A-ano ta-tanganmu ber-berdarah, aku punya ini"

Dia sudah bertekad tak akan menoleh namun seolah tak mendengarnya dengan perlahan kepalan tangannya mulai menghilang, mata onyx kelam miliknya dia torehkan sebuah benda persegi panjang bergambar keropi tersulur dari tangan putih yang berdiri didepannya. Bagaikan musim semi menyambar kehangatan dingin es dalam dirinya. Sebuah retakan es mulai terlihat, kebekuan dalam dirinya menghilang saat harum lavender ketika mata amethyst tersebut menyapa kornea matanya.

"Ji-jika aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu, ak-aku ha-hanya ingin mengatakan co-cobalah untuk sedikit terbuka, ja-jangan membuat orang disekitarmu kecewa karena kau telah mengacuhkan mereka. E-etto maksudku saat kau ada masalah tak ada salahnya berbagi, diantara orang yang melukaimu pasti ada yang mengobatimu"

Tubuhnya membeku, tertegun. Tak ada kepalsuan disana yang ada hanya ada senyum tulus pembuat rhytme detakan jantungnya tak beraturan, ini pertama kalinya ada sebuah kehangatan yang benar-benar merangsak masuk kedalam dinginnya es didalam dirinya. Ini berbeda sangat berbeda, saat bagaimana kedua sudut bibir mungil tersebut terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi.. ganbatte ne?"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya mematung di tempatnya saat angin membelai pelan helaian hitam panjang didepannya membuatnya kembali terpaku saat bau lavender menguar masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya, sesaat membuatnya bergetar. Tak pernah dia rasakan hal yang seperti ini dan gadis yang bahkan tak dia ketahui namanya memberikan hal seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya kini bergulir menatap punggung yang kian menjauh dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang di hadapannya. Sesaat ada rasa sesal karena tak menyakan nama ataupun berucap terima kasih.

Tubuhnya tersentak kecil saat merasakan benda dalam sakunya bergetar kecil, menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang miliknya. Tangan miliknya beralih mencari ponsel kecil yang dia simpan di balik saku celananya. Begitu membuka lock ponsel miliknya sudah dia dapati dua puluh pesan tak terjawab dan sepuluh pesan masuk, bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat melihat pemilik nama penganggu kedamaian ponsel hitam metallic miliknya.

_**From : Dobe**_

_**Teme! Kau kemana hah?! aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana baka! Setidaknya angkat telfonku! Aku tunggu di tempat biasa, jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri baka!**_

"E-etto maksudku saat kau ada masalah tak ada salahnya berbagi, diantara orang yang melukaimu pasti ada yang mengobatimu"

Sesaat ucapan gadis yang tak di kenalnya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Benar juga disaat banyaknya orang yang melukainya pasti ada yang mengobatinya. Kepalanya kemudian tertoleh menatap plester luka yang tergeletak disampingnya. Mengenggamnya perlahan, setidaknya dia bisa melihat seragam yang dia kenakan. Obat yang akan menyembuhkannya akan selalu dia tunggu, setiap saat.

**2****nd**** Dark and Wild**

Romance, Friendship, School-life

Naruto x Hinata

Slight

Sasuke x Hinata

T

Disclaimer:

Story is mine

Naruto by M. Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Typo, and another

©DiamondCrush 2015

"Hah… aku bisa gila jika seperti ini! bisa-bisanya Asuma Sensei memberikan Pre test dan Post test secara bersamaan seperti tadi?! AH! Aku benci matematika!"

Hinata menoleh kearah belakang dia bisa melihat Tenten yang menendang-nendang kosong serta memukul-mukul bangku yang ada dia duduki. Bibirnya tertawa kecil, setelah memasukkan semua hal yang dia kira bisa dibawa pulang Hinata berjalan pelan kearah Tenten. Sesekali tersenyum kecil saat teman-temannya menyapa akan segera pulang.

"Bukankah Asuma sensei sudah menerangkan Range dan Domain? Ku pikir soalnya sudah dia terangkan semua"

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum manis kearah Hinata lalu berganti dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Baiklah soal akan mudad jika dengan Hinata dan sulit jika dengannya. Maka Tenten bisa menyimpulkan hal gila jika Matematika tidak menyukainya dan memilih jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Well otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berjalan baik sekarang.

"Hohoho... tapi aku alergi terhadap matematika kau tahu? Aku lebih baik mengerjakan lima puluh soal sastra jepang dari pada mengerjakan sepuluh soal matematika yang membuatku mati tercekik"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar sahabatnya yang satu itu. Hinata lalu menoleh kearah jam, sudah waktunya jam pulang. Ah dia lupa Neji mengajaknya pulang bersama hari ini, tapi sepertinya kakak sepupu tampan itu sedang rapat OSIS, mungkin sedikit menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan lumayan untuk membunuh waktu tunggunya. Hinata lalu melihat Tenten yang masih setia duduk dibangkunya. "Kau tidak pulang?"

Tenten menepuk dahinya keras-keras dia lupa jika akan ada permuan klub manga sepulang sekolah. Hah matematika benar-benar merusak syaraf otaknya. "Oh my gosh! Kill me right know! Give me time to sleep please! Aku lupa jika aku harus pergi ke club manga. Aku pergi dulu ya.. Ja ne Hinata-cha!"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat Tenten yang memasukkan bukunya secara asal ke dalam tas dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkannya begitu saja. sepertinya dirinya juga harus segera pergi saat melihat sekelilingnya sudah mulai sepi. Perlahan langkah kakinya membawanya keluar dari ruangan segi empat yang di penuhi dengan bangku dan kursi kayu tersebut.

Tangan kecil miliknya merogoh tas sekolah yang berada dalam genggamannya, sedikit tidak nyaman saat berjalan sendiri tanpa Tenten seperti ini, jadilah dia mengambil earphone kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana untuk mengurangi rasa bosan yang kadang datang tanpa dia tahu. Setelah menghubungkan dengan ponsel Hinata mulai memilih lagu, dan kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada Perfect Two milik Auburn. Sebenarnya Hinata tak terlalu suka mendengarkan music keras-keras namun, alunan gitar acoustic seperti membiusnya dan meninggikan volume music yang sudah tertempel di kedua telinganya.

Meski tidak mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya sesekali Hinata tersenyum atau setidaknya mengangguk berojigi kecil saat berpapasan dengan guru atau teman yang dikenalnya. Hinata berhenti sekilas saat melihat lapangan olah raga yang terlihat ramai, meski tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik kerumanan para siswi tersebut Hinata bisa menebak jika latihan basket di lakukan secara outdoor kali ini, bukannya cenayang tapi dia sudah hafal dengan tabiat para siswi yang mematut diri dicermin kemudian menatap lapangan dengan antusias.

Jika saat ini sedang diadakan latihan basket kemungkinan besar 'orang itu' ada. Atau lebih tepatnya pasti ada. Seperti sebuah dorongan dalam punggung kaki kecilnya bergerak satu langkah, namun secara perlahan juga mundur dua langkah. Kepalanya tertunduk kecil, untuk apa kesana toh pada akhirnya dia juga tak akan terlihat. Selalu seperti ini, dan bagaiamanapun juga dia tak bisa mencegahnya. Jadilah dia yang pada akhirnya hanya menyaksikan dari jauh. Bagaimana surai kuning tersebut bergerak-gerak, tawanya yang lebar saat berhasil melakukan three point berturut-turut dan tentunya mata birunya yang seakan-akan tak pernah absen dari jarak pandangnya.

Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah tangan terulur padanya memberikan handuk dan minuman. Meski tak terlihat dengan begitu jelas sepertinya dia sudah tahu adegan apa yang membuat siswi-siswi disana terlihat menggeram kesal. Tak ada niatan untuk membenci dan menyalahkan hanya saja dia terlalu membenci dirinya yang tak terlalu berani menunjukkan siapa dia seperti orang lain. Dan yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya berdiri di kejauhan tanpa ada yang melihatnya. Sebuah helaan nafas mengakhiri gerakannya berlanjut menuju tujuan awalnya. Perpustakaan.

Biasanya Hinata akan menyaksikan 'dia' hingga selesai berlatih di balik bangku penonton saat ada latihan indoor atau tidak melalui jendela kelasnya saat ada latihan outdoor tapi sepertinya moodnya kali ini sudah diujung tanduk. Bergegas menuju perpustkaan dan membaca karya Stephanie Mayer mungkin benar-benar akan mendinginkan otaknya.

"HOI! YANG DISANA!"

Tak perduli apapun dan tidak menoleh, itu yang Hinata tanamkan saat ini. jangan terlalu banyak menoleh dan lurus kedepan, meski Hinata sendiri tak yakin akan berada diarah yang benar disaat dia terus menunduk. Dia harus bersyukur earphone yang dia pakai saat ini bisa mengalihkannya dari hal yang tak ingin dia lihat. Hal yang justru semakin membuatnya ingin segera pergi.

"HOI! PEREMPUAN YANG DISANA AWAS!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Dugh.

Seperti dalam mimpinya di setiap malam, seperti dalam angannya setiap hari. Bagaikan imajinasi yang tertembus dan berakhir dalam dunia nyata. Bagaikan mimpi musim semi yang menghangatkan setiap ujung tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap, dia tak akan pernah lupa siapa pemilik kulit tan yang kini membungkus tubuh mungilnya, dia juga tak akan pernah lupa aroma citrus yang menguar di balik seragam basket berwarna orange yang kini memenuhi setiap sudut pandangnya.

Hinata bisa merasakannya, kepalanya yang tertarik dan menabrak bidang keras didepannya. Dan tak ada yang bisa memasuki apapun dalam pikirannya selain kosong. Ini di luar bayangan dan di luar imajinasinya selama ini. bagaimana kehangatan yang mulai merangsak masuk membuat benda kenyal yang dilindungi tulang rusuknya berdeabar tanpa henti. Satu yang Hinata bisa rasakan, pelukan 'dia' sangat hangat.

"Daijoubu?"

Hinata masih belum bisa merasakan syaraf sensoriknya berjalan dengan normal ataupun keenam indranya yang kembali berjalan dengan baik. Hinata hanya merasakan darahnya mendidih mengirimkan panas kesekujur tubuh hingga membuat wajah putih miliknya memerah dalam sekejap. Bahkan getaran suara pun tak keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Hei.." matanya mengerjap, berkedip berkali-kali memastikan kesadarannya sudah kembali pada tempatnya atau belum. Melirik sekitarnya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari warna biru cerah di hadapannya. Tubuhnya kembali membatu saat melihat bola basket yang menggelinding dibawahnya. Mungkinkah dia melindunginya?

"Sen-senpai?"

|| Dark and Wild ||

Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, setelah bercanda dan menerima minuman dari Shion semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. tapi semua itu tak berjalan lama saat menyadari ada warna biru tua yang menyembul dibalik kerumunan di pinggir lapangan tempat dia berlatih. Dan yang dia tahu berikutnya hanyalah tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik mengalir keseluruh tubuh. Saat gadis itu berjalan tanpa menghiraukan disekitarnya tanpa menatap lurus ke depan. Berjalan seolah-olah jalanan yang terbentang luas dihadapannya adalah landasan miliknya untuk meluncur.

Dia juga tak tahu berapa kecepatan yang dia miliki hingga pada akhirnya dia bisa merasakan punggungnya terhantam benda keras, membuatnya harus menangkup tubuh kecil itu dalam jangkuannya. Dalam pelukannya. Keputusan asal yang berdampak buruk pada dirinya sendiri, kini dia terjebak dalam aroma lavender yang melekat pada indra penciumannya. Sungguh, demi apapun dia akui ini adalah hal tergila dalam hidupnya, untuk apa dirinya seorang Namikaze Naruto harus berlari dan menjadi tameng pada seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas sering dia dengar namanya dari sahabat hidupnya. Untuk apa dia berlari? Melindunginya karena sahabatnya? Tidak! Ini naluri alami yang keluar begitu saja saat bola basket itu melayang akan menghantam kepalanya.

Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana saat kulitnya terasa seperti diberi perekat pada setiap incinya membuat dia susah untuk melepaskan kukungan yang dia buat sendiri. Dirinya hilang control hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar ingin mengecup helaian biru tua andai saja akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi mungkin dia akan mendekat gadis manis itu terus menerus. Tak ingin terlalu mengambil resiko Naruto mencoba melepas dekapannya.

"Daijoubu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana proses wajah yang semula seputih susu itu menjadi memerah. Mulutnya tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, jadinya dia hanya melihatnya menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto tak tahu jika respon yang dikeluarkan gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hei.."

"Sen-senpai?"

Sungguh, ingin rasanya tawanya meledak sekarang. Tadi itu benar-benar imut dimatanya. Mata bulan yang mengerjap kecil berkali-kali dengan kedua warna pipi memerah sempurna apalagi kedua tangan yang saat ini mengerat didepan dada, membuatnya tak tahan ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembil tersebut. Mencoba menahan tawa, mata birunya kini beralih pada kabel putih menjuntai dari kedua telinganya. Jadi alasan kenapa dia tak mendengar teriakan teman-temannya adalah ini.

Kedua tangan kecoklatan miliknya terangkat mengambil sepasang earphone yang masih bertengger di telinga Hinata. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap serta tubuh Hinata yang hanya sebatas dada bidangnya membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus menunduk hingga tepat berada didepan wajah manis tersebut, tanpa mengetahui efek apa yang akan ditimbulkan olehnya.

"Lain kali kalau jalan lebih hati-hati"

Andai saja tak ada suara histeris dibelakangnya serta suara melengking milik pelatih mungkin saja dia bisa lebih berlama-lama bersama dengan gadis manis tersebut. Tak tahan melihatnya tangan atletis miliknya terangkat mengacak pelan puncak biru gelap dengan gemas, berlari kecil kembali menuju lapangan.

Sungguh antara tak tahu atau tak menyadari apapun, tindakan Naruto yang mungkin baginya hanyalah sebuah tindakan sederhana, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Dia bahkan hanya berani bermimpi dan tidak berani berharap agar senpainya itu mau memperhatikannya. Tapi semuanya seakan runtuh dalam seketika, awalnya dia tak ingin jatuh terlalu lebih lagi tapi sebuah kesempatan yang Hinata kira tak akan pernah ada justru menghampirinya sendiri. Pantaskah dia untuk kembali berharap.

|| Dark and Wild ||

_**12 Februari**_

_**Last night I looked up and matched each star with a reason 'why I Love You?' I was learning anything but I never know the answer of that question. You never look at me, you never know anything about me. You make me diving crazy, why me? Sometimes I give up about you and now! Today! You make me wishing you again…you hug me, you protect me, your smell make me fly, make my heart beats so fast, and then if I give up can I get you hug again? Can you embrace me again?**_

_**I don't know anything about you. Who's you? Why you always in my mind? Come to my dream? Can I leave you? Must I stay? Give me that answer…**_

Hinata menutup buku hariannya, menghela nafas perlahan. Lagi lagi dan lagi orang yang dia tulis selalu sama, mengartikan bahwa orang yang dia pikirkan selalu sama. Dapatkah dia meraih apa yang menjadi angannya, masa SMA yang tak pernah ada dalam list harapan hidupnya ketika lulus SMP, bohong jika dia tidak mendambakan cinta pertama. Namun cinta pertama yang sulit untuk digapai tidak dia inginkan.

Meski mereka berjalan beriringan, meski mereka berdekatan namun jarak tak terlihat selalu memisahkan. Seperti air dan minyak, berada dalam satu wadah tapi tak bisa menyatu sangat jauh meski dia bisa menggapai dengan tangan halusnya. Jika cinta pertama serumit ini kenapa semua orang begitu menginginkannya? Apakah semua cinta pertama selalu seperti ini? sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mustahil untuk dia jawab sendiri.

Lelah dengan semua hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, Hinata beralih pada ranjang besar di sebelah meja belajarnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal berwarna ungu muda, mencoba terlelap. Menggapai seseorang di dalam mimpi indahnya. Seseorang yang begitu sulit dia raih di dunia nyata.

|| Dark and Wild ||

"Dobe…."

"Hmm…."

Naruto menoleh, mempertemukan biru cerahnya dengan hitam onyx yang entah sejak kapan sudah menatapnya dengan serius. Naruto tahu Sasuke bukan tipe pria konyol yang suka heboh sendiri seperti Kiba, atau teman-temannya yang lain. Meski Sasuke sering mengeluarkan ekspresi datar tak terbaca, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke seserius ini semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jika sudah seperti ini sulit baginya untuk mengelak ataupun berbohong, jadi Naruto hanya menyiapkan dirinya untuk pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang akan keluar dari Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata…."

Sesaat seperti tanpa pijakan tubuhnya membeku layaknya terendam dalam lautan es, ada rasa tak enak merayap, ada rasa takut meresap, ada rasa tak suka menghinggap. Disaat Sasuke mulai membicarakan Hinata, gadis yang dia dengar sebagai obat, membuatnya merasa pijakan dibumi sudah hilang, tangannya mengenggam minuman kaleng lebih erat membuat sedikit cekungan di bagian luar.

"Menurutmu… bisakah aku memilikinya?"

Seperti dugaannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sarkam lalu membalikkan badannya dari menatap jalanan kosong yang kini dipenuhi oleh muda-mudi yang dia sedang menikmati jam malam mereka, tempat yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tak ingin menatap Sasuke dia menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada kap mobil hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kau ragu? Buang saja wajah tampanmu itu! kau hanya melihatnya tanpa berani menayapanya jadi untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? aku justru khawatir Hinata hanya akan jadi korbanmu saja. playboy tanpa arah sepertimu sangat meragukan jika ingin memiliki seorang Hyuuga"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terkekeh geli, benar juga selama ini dia hanya melihat tanpa mampu menyapa. Hei kemana pesonanya yang katanya bisa membuat siswi dari tiga sekolahan bertengkar hanya ingin bersamanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans yang dia kenakan saat ini. "Mungkin kau benar! Ku pikir aku akan segera mengatakan padanya"

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu memukul pelan bahu Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Tertawa kecil bersama, sangat menyedihkan jika harus berakhir dengan menyukai gadis yang sama. Dan mereka tidak hidup dalam dunia fiksi, drama, novel, atau fanfiction dengan conflict rumit yang meyebalkan. Mungkin saja ini hanyalah perasaan kagum semata bukan lebih, dan Naruto yakin akan hal tersebut.

|| Dark and Wild ||

It's love and to be loved

TO BE CONTINUED

Saatnya buat bales review :

Kazekohime05 : Arigatou udah sempetin baca, sip ganbate! Maap kalo tulisannya salah, keke

Miu : Arogatou, yah meskipun waktu di preview ulang masih ada typonya sih, hehe.. makasih atas sarannya, udah aku coba kok emang belum aku masukkin arsip naruhina ternyata, sekali lagi makasih ya..

Mitsui Rui: halo juga senpai, iya aku newbi dalam Naruhina, arigatou udah nyempetin baca aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya di next chapternya

A/N

Agak bingung sama konflictnya dimunculin kapan tapi kayaknya bakalan dimunculin keke,, kalau bingung sekedar pemberitahuan buat yang atas itu flashback dari kisah tokoh sampe pertemuan mereka gitu,, oke arigatou buat yang udah baca baik sider dan readers yang lain. Ditunggu lagi kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun di persilahkan tapi dosa tanggung sendiri,, oke tunggu next chapternya,,

Bye bye


End file.
